


Hardheads

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Healing, Stubborn Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Captain watches over his injured Commander.





	Hardheads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Hath No Stalk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069680) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> Takes place after _It Hath No Stalk_

The tiny Commander comes awake with a cry. Warm hands push downward on her shoulders. “Easy, Commander,” a dry voice with a hint of a continental Mando accent says. “Just came out of bacta. You are probably going to….”

He dodges as a deluge hits the floor near his boots. “….puke, your first time,” her Captain finishes. “Sorry, Rexter,” she says quietly as he wipes her mouth with a wet cloth.

“Croft,” she suddenly yells, coming up off of the medbed again. The soldier pushes her down. “He’s okay, kid,” Rex says. “I saw him get stabbed by that cyborg thing, just before I went under,” she says. “Right after he Force-pushed me from under that exploding building.”

“He is still out, ‘Soka,” the soldier says. “I want to see him,” the young woman says, her eyes narrowing in stubbornness. Her eyes widen as she realizes that Rex has called her something other than ‘kid’ or ‘Commander’ for the first time since she came to them, a lifetime ago.

All of a month before.

He folds his arms and stares back at her. She rolls her eyes and lays back on the bed. He draws the covers up to her chin. “Croft is some other poor trooper’s problem, namely Drop. You are mine. You’ll go see him when I or Kix says you can.” He smiles gently, softening his expression. “Besides, kid. You’ll want to have all of your strength so that you can attend his knighting ceremony.”

The hardened battle-captain is treated to his young Commander’s eyes lighting up in joy, just before the light dims in them and she sleeps.

Rex wakes up from his position in the chair by the bed, his neck stiff. His eyes grow thunderous as he sees the empty spot in the medbed. He rises and stalks out of the room, his ‘Captain’ face in full bloom.

He comes up short as he enters the other medcenter room. He stops, his expression calming again into a smile. His amber eyes meet the blue eyes of General Kenobi. 

He looks at his Commander curled up on her uninjured side, tucked in against the unwounded side of the other Commander.

The pair’s faces are peaceful. He walks over and pulls another blanket over the young woman.

His hardhead.

Kenobi nods knowingly at him. Rex is sure that he has stood vigil over another hardhead in the not-too-distant-past, as he stands vigil for another Master, now absent on the world of Rex’s uncorking. He smiles wistfully. _Who stands vigil for the two of us?_


End file.
